Fortier a enfin eu sa vengeance
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Catherine G.


Auteure : Catherine G.

Contexte : ce qui s'est passé après la mort de Rouleau.

Fortier a enfin eu sa vengeance…

Pour se mettre en contexte, je vous rafraichis la mémoire avec la fin de la troisième saison…

Johnson était pris au piège par rouleau, il est retenu dans la maison de ce dernier.  
>Johnson : lescouade doit deja etre en route pour me chercher…<br>Rouleau : qu'ils viennent

À ce moment la sonnete retenti

Rouleau va répondre en s'assurant de bien surveiller johnson.  
>Rouleau : tiens c est justement Anne.<br>Johnson se dit a lui meme (dans sa tête) il ne faut pas qu elle entre elle va se faire tuer, elle ne sait meme pas manier une arme…  
>Rouleau la fit entrer..<br>Quand elle vit johnson, elle était dévastée.  
>Elle dit tout de suite à rouleau : lache-le, tu m'a retrouvé maintenant lache-le!<br>Rouleau : Non, je vous garde tous les deux.  
>Ils étaient dans la cuisine quand Anne réussit à convaincre rouleau de relacher Johnson.<br>Johnson, un peu de sang sur le soin de la bouche et quelques égratignures, se mit tout de suite en route pour chercher de l'aide. Lefebvre par exemple.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Rouleau, le moment vint enfin à ce qu'anne lui demande : que veux-tu de moi? Je n'ai plus peur de toi… Autrefois, j'étais térrorisée à l'idée d'être en face de celui qui m'a enlevé la vie voilà dejà 15 ans… Maintenant, plus rien, aucune peur, je suis forte.

Rouleau lui dit alors : déshabille toi…. Tout de suite!  
>Anne se mit alors a enlver ses vêtements… Elle était bien sure marqué de sa cicatrice qu'il lui avait fait avant , tout au long de la hanche.<br>Pendant ce temps, johnson avait finit par trouver Lefebvre. Il lui expliqua toute l'affaire et Lefebvre décida de le suite avec une équipe de policiers.

Rouleau avance vers anne de quelques pas… Anne lui dit : Tu ne sera pas capable. Il te faut la peur pour t'exiter, et tu ne l'a pas aujourd'Hui, oh mais tu l'a deja eu, cette peur, cette fragilité, ce sentiment si vulnérable.. Une jeune femme encore naïve… c'Est facile à persuader… surtout lorsqu'on est policier hein Denis? Oui c'est a toi que je parle.. Denis Rouleau..  
>Rouleau de répondre : Tu es toujours aussi folle a ce que je vois..<br>Anne : Folle peut etre mais pas conne… Tu le vois bien, je n'ai plus peur, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'a encore rien fait avec moi.  
>Rouleau : Rhabille toi..<br>Il lui lance ses vêtements et elle se rhabille  
>Johnson, inquièt et presque aux larmes, se dépêchait d 'aller sur la scène…<br>Anne parla un long moment avec rouleau…  
>Après coup. Il pointa son arme à feu sur anne. Elle lui répondit aussitôt :<br>Vas-y je n'ai plus rien a perdre, je suis déjà morte de dtoute facon.  
>Il retourna le révolvers et se suicida…<br>Au moment même, Johnson entra avec l'escouade tactique en arrière de lui, il prit anne, remplie de sang au visage, par la taille, puis ensuite par les bras…

Maintenant, ce qui s'est passé apres la troisième saison et avant la quatrième

Suzanne avait laché johnson pas longtemps apres l'affaire rouleau. Ca mettais johnson pas mal furieux car c'était une très bonne réceptioniste, en plus, il avait donné 1 semaine de congé a Anne pour se remetre du drame qu'elle avait vécu.  
>Or, une semaine ce n'est pas beaucoup, pensait-il, mais cétait elle qui avait insisté pour pas plus d une semaine alors , il ne pouvait pas discuter de ca!<p>

Il décida quand meme d'aller la voir, apres tout, il en savait plus que quiconque sur ce qui s'était passé, mais il voulait mettre les points sur les » i « avec anne.

Le soir arrivé, il prit donc une autre direction que celle de sa maison. Il cogna sur la porte de fortier et elle répondit, tout calmement. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout pensait johnson.

Johnson : salut comment ca va toi?  
>Anne : pas pire et vous?<br>Johson se gratte le coup (puisqu'il souffre de dermatite) et lui répond : Moi, ne m'en parle pas, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, m'entend tu anne, te faire tuer…  
>Anne : ah pour ca.. je ne m'en fais pas. Le destin m'aurait tué bien avant lui. Tout de meme, je me sens coupable…<br>Johnson : Coupable? Apres ce qu'il ta fait? Mais tu déraisonne? Les hommes de son genre, ca ne mérite meme pas de vivre ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde!  
>Anne : voulez- vous quelque chose a boire? J'ai du coke, du café, du jus, ou ben un ti cooler à 0.5% d'alcool…<br>Johnson : Donne moi un verre d'Eau s'il te plait.  
>Anne : mais je vous en pris, allez donc vous asseoir dans le salon, si vous trouvez une place sur le divan.<br>Johnson : tutoie moi stp, on se connais depuis assez longtemps je crois pour lacher les vous … J'ai longuement pensé à toi anne, je sais que ca ne doit pas etre facile a vivre seule comme ca ce qui se passe dans ta vie.  
>Anne : je n'ai besoin de personne.<br>Johnson : grand dieu que tu es froide avec moi.  
>Anne : je ne suis pas froide avec vous je suis froide avec l'homme.<br>Johnson : l'homme? Oubli un peu le fait que je sois un homme.  
>Il se mit a parler avec une toute petite voix : tiens si ca peut t'aider…<br>Anne se mit a rire.  
>Anne dit alors : arrete tes niaiseries.<br>Il eut un long moment de silence.  
>Puis johnson n'en pouvait plus…<br>Il devait lui parler un peu plus de lui, peut etre cela forcerait anne a lui parler d'elle.  
>Johnson : Tu sais, je viens d'une famille de 4 enfants et je suis né à longueil. J'ai eu une enfance assez facile, je voulais etre joueur de hockey, oh mais tu sais j'était drolement bon! Mais finalement, par je ne sait quelle folie, j ai fais mes cours de policier 101 (rires) et je me suis ensuite marié et j'ai eu 3 enfants, je crois que tu ne les as jamais vus par contre, je te les présenterai un jour si tu veux bien, ma plus grande fais ses cours pour devenir psycologue tout comme toi. Qu'y a t'il d'autre a dire sur moi : ah j'adore les femmes, et ce qui me fait craquer ce sont leur jambes, tu en a des belles en passant!<br>Sans arrière pensées bien sure.  
>Anne : arrete moi ca, je sais bien ce que tu veux… tu essai de me faire parler.. tu en sais bien trop sur moi… Je t'ai déjà posé une question qui resta sans réponse l'an passé si tu te souviens bien, juste avant que tu découvre que je suis à moitié morte…<br>Johnson : quelle question? Tu m'a jamais posé de question…  
>Anne : réfléchis un peu, extrapole…<br>Johnson : ah non tu ne va pas recommencer avec ca, cette question est restée sans réponse parce qu'elle n'a aucune réponse.  
>Anne : je vais te la poser autrement , qu'est ce qui t'attire tant chez moi?<br>Johnson soupira en se disant a lui meme qu'il faudrait bien lui avouer une fois pour toute ce sentiment qui grandit en lui en silence depuis toutes ces années  
>Johnson : ce qui m'attire chez toi?<br>Anne : fais pas l'innocent, tout le monde a remarqué ta grande curiosité face a moi, et ta protection aussi. Ton amour secret, n'oubli pas que tu parle a une psycologue expérimentée.  
>Johnson : ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine mais je ne crois pas que tu soit si expérimentée que ca en la chose.. c'est a dire l'amour.<br>Anne : oh si tu savais combien j'aimerais avoir une vie normale, avoir une maison ou un condo, avec un chum ou peut-etre meme un mari qui sait, 2 ou 3 enfants, un travail passionnant, comme celui que je fais, un homme tendre et affectueux.. sensible, qui pleure sur les télétubbies et qui est protecteur. Si tu savais.. oh mon désir est tel qu'il reste caché dans un autre moi, dans ma tombe secrete dans mon jardin secret. Tu es le seul bénificiaire de ce secret gardé au plus profond de mon moi. Tu sais c'est lassant d'etre a moitié morte, de ne jamais savoir qui te rendrais si heureuse…  
>Johnson : c'est peut-etre une question idiote mais je ne me suis jamais fait.. tu sais.. viol.. moi! Mais j'espere que tu ne le prendra pas mal… Est-ce que tu peux le faire?….. je veux dire , l'amour…. Ah c'est idiot!<br>Anne : non continu.  
>Johnson : ben tu vois il t'a abîmé ton cœur, ta vie, ta jeunesse, ton désir et en plus il t'a marqué d'une cicatrice… Mais est-ce la seule place ou tu as une cicatrice? Voulait-il t'enlever le plaisir pour toujours? Tu vois.. ce que je veux dire?<br>Anne : maudit pervers… Bien sure que non.. Il ne m'a pas… cicatrisé d'entre les jambes. Tout est intacte, mis a part…  
>Johnson : mis a part?<br>Anne : mis a part que je ne sais meme pas si un jour je serai capable de le faire.

Johnson coucha sur le divan d'anne et anne, bien sure, dans son lit.  
>Ils étaient mort de fatigue.<p>

Lorsque johnson se leva, il était un peu déboussolé, il vit alors un corps qui passait rapidement de la salle de bain, à la chambre de fortier.  
>Il entreprit dès lors d'aller voir, et il recu la porte de chambre d'anne directe sur le nez. Il voulut alors passer par la fenetre pour intercepter l'inconnu.<p>

Il monta sur le balcon, qui menait pas loins de la fenêtre d'Anne, et il entra dans la chambre.

Il faisait noir, car la lumière n'étais pas allumée… Il s'avanca en tâtant les objets et en faisant bien attention de ne pas bousculer rien pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Il s'avance doucement, comme s'il était de service, mais sans fusil…  
>Tout à coup, il touche un corp, le corp en question se retourne brusquement et le frappe en plein dans le visage…<p>

La lumière maintenant ouverte Anne s'apperçut alors qu'elle venait de frapper à pleins poing Johnson…  
>Anne : Oh mon dieu excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, voulez-vous de la glace?<br>Johnson : Non, non ca va, c'est de ma faute, je t'avais mal vu et je croyais qu'in intru s'étais faufilé chez toi!  
>Anne : Ah je te l'avais bien dit que tu étais mon Lancelot… Tu es prêt a tout pour me sauver…. Lancelot!<br>Johnson : Bien evidemment que je serais prêt à tout pour toi!  
>Anne : Serais-ce une déclaration?<br>Johnson :heu… une.. décla…déclaration?  
>Anne : oui vous savez, comme on voit dans les films?<br>Johnson :Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer..  
>Anne : Ne changez pas de sujet, alors c'est une déclaration?<br>Johnson repris ses esprits, et se leva, Anne aussi se leva. Anne fit signe a Johnson d'aller au salon.  
>Johnson : Que voulais-tu dire?<br>Anne : je sais très bien que vous avez compris… Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre hein? Je me trompe? Est-ce ma réaction qui vous fait peur? Le NON possible qui vous effraie? Vous savez c'est toujours difficiles les premiers pas, mais il faut plonger quand meme, et faire face a la vie…  
>Johnson : JE T'AIME, depuis longtemps je t'aime, plus que tout au monde! Je serais prêt a tout pour toi, et je t'attendrai aussi longtemps que je pourrai pour n'avoir qu'une seule seconde avec toi! Le jour ou tu m'a donné ce baiser pour faire réagir Malgalie Simon, j'étais tout déboussollé, tu m'a empoigné sous ton charme…J'étais amoureux de toi bien avant, mais c'est seulement a ce moment que je l'ai compris!<br>Anne verse une larme.  
>Johnson : Oh je ne veux pas te brusquer… Ni te forcer a quoi que ce soit, si tu ne m'aime pas, je vais rester à l'écart de toi, s'il faut je te transfèrerai d'escouade…<br>Anne : NON! Je veux rester avec toi, et les autres… Vous etes ma famille, mon seul rampart ou m'accrocher!  
>Johnson : Ah!<br>Anne : Et en plus, tu ne me laisse pas indifférente… Je t'aime bien, tu prend soins de moi! Tu es MON Lancelot! Et rien ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit! Mais depuis que je sais que vous etes amoureux de moi, j'ai un nouveau fadeau sur mon dos.  
>Johnson : le quel?<br>Anne : Ton marriage!  
>Johnson : arf! Tu sais c'est arrangé ca, c'est un marriage de raison…<br>Anne : ah? Ca me surprend…  
>Johnson : Hé oui, au S.A.S il y a un marié de raison, un cocu, un obsédé compulsif, et un macho…<br>Anne : Et une folle!  
>Johnson : Tu es pas folle, je te comprend très bien ,je crois que j'aurais fait exactement la meme chose a ta place<br>Anne : Tuer?  
>Johnson : c'est tout a fait normal, ils t'on provoqué!<br>Anne répond en pleurant : Je n'avais aucun droit, ils auraient put violer 500000000 jeunes filles, la loi ne peut pas le condamner a la mort injustement… Même un criminel a des droits.. dont le droit à la vie…  
>Johnson : Oui, mais tu te rappelle ce que Lizotte t'a dit, tuer des gens de meme c'est pas un crime! Et ca, je le sais, tu le sais, et ils le savaient!<br>Anne : Aux yeux de la loi c'et un crime Gabriel, et a mes yeux aussi! En plus rouleau…  
>Johnson : Lui t'a une double raison, c est toi qui a souffert de lui et il est un violeur aussi…<br>Anne reste silencieuse. Elle se met a pleurer à chaux de larmes. Johnson la prend dans ses bras et lui frotte le dos en lui disant :  
>-Ah.. Anne, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es humaine comme tout le monde et tu fais des erreurs, mais je te jure que celle-ci en étais pas une! Crois-moi!<br>Anne en essuyant ses larmes : Je te crois Gabriel, je te crois…  
>Johnson : Tu n'est pas sincère!<br>Anne : Oui je le suis, c'est que tu me connais, je ne montre que rarement mes émotions, justement tu me connais trop... Il faudrait peut-être...  
>Johnson lui coupa la parole : Non, non Anne, on ne peut pas, ça me tuerais, comprends-tu, le seul fait de te voir tous les jour au SAS fait de moi un homme plus heureux, plus serein... Tu le sais, lorsque je m'énerve c'est toi qui réussi toujours à me calmer, je ne peux pas me résigner à ne plus te voir su tout... Que tu ne m'aimes pas, je peux vivre avec...<br>Anne : Non c'est pas ça...  
>Johnson : Alors, tu m'aimes?<br>Anne : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je ne suis pas capable de dire... Vous le savez...  
>Johnson : Oui je sais, malheureusement, un homme a passé avant de moi et cet homme, c'est Rouleau... AHHH lui, si je t'avais connu à cet époque, je lui aurais arraché les bijoux de famille pour les broyer ensuite...<br>Anne : La vengeance ce mène à rien, vous avez vu, j'ai fait bien pire je l'ai tué, comme j'ai tué les prisonnier à Washington, tout ça parce qu'intérieurement je suis morte, mais pourquoi l'ai-je tué?  
>Johnson : C'est tout ce qu'il méritait Anne et tu le sais...<br>Anne : Non, j'aurais pu m'identifier à lui, et tenter de l'aider...  
>Johnson : Le syndrome de stockolhm... Ce serait courir à ta perte...<br>Anne : c'est peut-être ça que je voulais, mourir avec lui.  
>Johnson : Je ne te comprends pas... Et tout ceci me bouleverse au plus haut point, je vais retourner au SAS, il y a une réunion avec Lefebvres et Durivage<br>(La saison 4 ici continue l'histoire...)  
>Fin!<p> 


End file.
